Misaki y La taza del mal
by Gapri
Summary: A donde fuera solo había tazas, tazas ¿Qué tenían de genial? Era una taza solamente, su único pensamiento de alivio fue que era solo una moda pasaría pronto…-¡¿OTRA MAS!-pregunto -estaban en oferta. ¿Podría Misaki salvarse de la creciente moda o no? parte final de mi "trilogía" de tazas, pésimo Sumary pero ¡animo!


¡Hola gente!

Mucho sin pasearme por aquí… pero vine a terminar la trilogía sobre tazas

Este es el fin de las tazas mágicas

Es curioso que la idea en si fuera con esta pareja y que fuera la última y la que me costó un poco ¿ironías?

Las tazas de las que he hablado, existen, tengo 2 de ellas y precisamente la primera es de usagi-san y MIisaki (no he conseguido de los demás ;O;) mas no sé cómo las llamen en otras partes, han de tener otro nombre tazas térmicas mágicas… algo así

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Misaki y la taza del mal

* * *

Takahashi Misaki, 19 años, estudiante universitario… estado: perplejidad y enojo

¿Qué era _eso_? ¡¿Qué demonios era _eso_?! ¡¿Qué tenía enfrente de él?!

**-¿pasa algo misaki?-**la voz del escritor le trajo de nuevo al mundo

**-etto usagi-san… ¿Qué es **_**esto**_**?-**pregunto señalando la taza ahora blanca

**-es una taza de café misaki**-le contesto sin entender su estado

**-si… eso lo se…pero ¿Por qué…? ¡¿PORQUE HAY UNA FOTO MIA EN ELLA?!** –exclamo estallando exigiendo una respuesta

Su perplejidad empezó hace unos anteriores 5 minutos, en que terminaba el desayuno en la mesa fue por la taza de café del escritor y su vaso de jugo de naranja, pero entonces vio que la taza anteriormente negra ahora era blanca

¿Por qué ahora era blanca? Quizás seguía aun algo dormido, pero entonces vio algo… ¡Algo! ¡Una foto suya! ¡Una foto suya de el de niño! ¡¿Cómo?!

**-ah porque así es la taza**-contesto con tranquilidad tomándola para irse a sentar, una vez en la silla siguió mirando al muchacho

**-¡¿Cómo que así es la taza?! ¡¿Con una foto mía?! ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!-**le apunto aun exigiendo una explicación

**-son unas tazas que se han puesto de moda**-le explico con normalidad, mas dormido que despierto

**-¡¿ah?!**

**-si isaka las menciono**

**-¡¿desde cuándo escuchas algo que diga Isaka-san?!**-bramo confundido

**-cuando dice algo que no me molesta**-contesto algo divertido de la indignación ajena-**solo tienes que pedirla, es más te compre una a ti también**-señalo otra taza negra

**-¡¿Ah?! …usagi-san ¿Por qué?...-**la pregunta quedo en el aire no sabía que decir, era bochornoso, ¿Cómo el mayor podía estar tan relajado?

-**porque soy yo y puedo hacerlo**-dijo con orgullo mirando el aura gris del castaño

**-¡estás loco! ¡Tírala! ¡Es vergonzoso!-**le pidió yendo hacia donde estaba el escritor-**¡no puedes tomar de una taza con una foto mía!**

**-¿Por qué no?-**le pregunto dando un sorbo de la taza mirándole fijamente a los ojos, notando el sonrojo en las mejillas

**-¡porque!... ¡porque no!-**realmente no había un argumento válido, simplemente le avergonzaba

**-misaki**-le llamo, el castaño lo miro, se miraron intensamente-**no me tientes tan temprano**-sonrió mirando como el sonrojo iba en aumento

**-¡yo no te estoy tentando pervertido!**-reclamo dando un paso hacia atrás

**-Misaki juguemos a las violaciones legales**-le dijo y el escritor lo atrapo

**-¡suéltame! ¡No quiero hacerlo pervertido!-**bramo intentando liberarse, pero un beso del peligris le debilito un poco-**¡no!**

**-¡ese es el espíritu misaki!-**le dijo divertido

**-¡no! ¡Usagi**!-sintió los besos en el cuello soltando un leve jadeo**-¡usagi-san! ¡Se me hace tarde!-**siguió removiéndose y por asares del destino dio un golpe a la mesa provocando que la taza perdiera el equilibrio y como dictan las leyes de causa/efecto y gravedad, la taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose**-¡hii! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo limpiare!-**fue hacia uno de los armarios donde tenía lo necesario saco la escoba, el recogedor y el trapeador

Realmente no era su intención romper la taza, se sintió algo culpable por estar feliz de que la taza se rompiera, espero algo, que el mayor se lamentara o le dedicara una mirada enojada, Algo. Pero eso no paso

**-etto ¿usagi-san…?-**le llamo mientras limpiaba los pequeños pedazos de a taza

**-hm-**fue su única respuesta, fue hacia las alacenas sacando otra taza, tomo la cafetera y coloco el café dentro, tal como la primera taza, una imagen se mostró una vez que estuviera caliente

**-¡¿tienes más tazas como esa?!-**bramo sorprendido molesto

-**había una oferta**-respondió triunfante dejando la taza en la mesa lo sufrientemente lejos de la orilla

**-¡¿Cuántas de esas tazas tienes?!-**pregunto**-¡espera!-**la señalo, había una imagen diferente**-¡¿Por qué hay otra foto mía allí!**

-**había una oferta**-volvió a decir

**-¡guarda tu dinero para tu jubilación!-**le dijo pero siguió recogiendo con cuidado los pedazos de la anterior taza

La pelea quedo hasta allí porque él iba tarde y si no quería que el escritor terminara llevándole haciendo que todos le miraran mal de alguna forma, tenía que apresurarse, no logro escapar de la pequeña manoseada antes de salir de casa pero…

**-¡¿Por qué esas tazas estaban por todos lados?!-**exclamo escandalizado, a cada tienda que mirara había de esas taza ¿Realmente estaban tan de moda?

Pero una vez que llego a la universidad al menos se libraría de ellas…o al menos eso pensó incluso el oni-kamijou tenía una, INCLUSO EL TENIA UNA. Oh si cuando llego a la clase y vio esa taza, ESA TAZA, no pudo distinguir bien la imagen que había en ella y tal vez nadie podría hacerlo, El demonio es decir el profesor Kamijou estaba más agresivo que de costumbre, aquel que estuviera mirando su taza tendría pronto un pesado diccionario estampado en la cara e incluso sospechaba que había traído más pesados diccionarios para su arsenal.

Pero fuera a donde fuera solo había tazas, tazas ¿Qué tenían de genial? Era una taza solamente, su único pensamiento de alivio fue que era solo una moda pasaría pronto…

**-¡¿OTRA MAS?!-**pregunto

-**estaban en oferta**-fue la respuesta que sospechaba se aria habitual

Desde hace una semana había más y más tazas, más a donde quiera que iba

**-¡Esto es ridículo!**-bramo mientras lavaba los trastes, solo tazas y más tazas, con más fotos suyas**-¡Esto es el colmo!-**arrojo la taza al cesto de la basura, soportaba las fotografías de su infancia, de unos pocos años atrás incluso pero NO ESO

**-¿Por qué la tiras?-**pregunto el escritor

-**POR ESA FOTO**-respondió

La ahora rota taza que iba perdiendo calor dejaba ver un poco la indecente imagen,

**-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo la tomaste?! ¿¡No te da vergüenza ir a que te pongan esa foto!?-**exclamo

**-no**

-**usagi-san…-**había una pequeña mirada asesina

-**tomare otra**-dijo sonriente

**-¿Qué? No, aléjate**

**-no te resistas misaki**

**-¡no! U-usagi-san no, no toques allí, no saca tu mano ¡no!**

Takahashi misaki, 19 Años ha encontrado la forma de vengarse de Usami akihiko…

Aquella tarde había llegado un pequeño fax, un inocente fax mientras el escritor fue por sus cigarrillos, un inocente y bendito fax de alguna tienda que decía que hubo un problema con su encargo, un inocente fax que pedía que volviera a enviarle las imágenes por correo…

**-no debo hacer esto pero ya no las soporto**-exclamo mandando otro fax-**Aikawa-san lo siento**-pidió disculpas pues aria una "pequeña" travesura

La tanda de las tazas del mal, que diga tazas mágicas ahora tenía unas cuantas palabras en vez de vergonzosas fotografías

**-¿no estas feliz usagi-san?-**pregunto sonriente mirando que el otro no lucia muy feliz, la taza que debía tener una "linda" imagen suya estando en pleno acto sexual era remplazada por una oración "Sensei ¡¿Dónde está el siguiente capítulo?!"

O quizás no

**-te traje algo** –le dijo su hermano al escritor, le extendió una pequeña caja**-quería traerte esto espero que no sea extraño de mi parte**

**-claro que no takahiro**

Él estaba viendo desde la cocina

**-¡Oh!**

Una sospechosa exclamación

**-si se han puesto muy de moda**-dijo alegremente su hermano

**-"oh no…"**

**-eso he escuchado**

**-misaki ¿Por qué no traes algo de café?-**takahiro parecía no notar la penumbra sobre su hermano menor

**-sí, ni-chan…**

Allí estaba de nuevo, la taza, la taza con la primera imagen que vio…allí estaba la taza del mal retornando del mas haya

Takahashi Misaki, 19 años, estudiante universitario… parece ser que la victoria no duro mucho

* * *

Aquí termina ¿les gusto? la primera versión del fic era mejor pero ya no la encontré

perdonen los errores ortográficos

**Dicen que pasa algo bueno después de dejar un Review**

**¡Review!**


End file.
